


even kings fall to you

by nilscellania



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Romance, They're so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilscellania/pseuds/nilscellania
Summary: He has known many loves, but they could never, ever come close to Buluqiya.
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. eighth wonder of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! Idk how alive the Magi fandom is still, lol, but I've always wanted to do something with my long-time oc, Buluqiya, so I've written up some drabbles for him and Sinbad. Enjoy now!

Sinbad would try anything to catch Buluqiya's attention. Most times he'd simply call out to him like normal, placing a hand on the small of his back just to get a feel, and watching those umber tresses sway back-and-forth as he turns to face him with a bright smile on his lips. Other times, Sinbad would be more playful and sneak up on Buluqiya to murmur 'boo' into his ear, then snickering when he's given a pout and a light slap on his arm for startling him.

But perhaps his most favorite method is to run up and pick him up from behind, his small stature feeling practically weightless to the Sindrian king. He'd spin Buluqiya around for a bit, his colorful silks and gold jewelry flying along with them, only going fast enough to cause one of his sandals to slip off. _"Shin!"_ he'd hear while his fingers tease his sides, pressing on certain spots that he knows will make the shorter male shiver.

It doesn't matter how many times Sinbad has seen it, his reactions are something he _always_ looks forward to. Mirth drumming through his body, his guffaws ringing clear across the rukh-filled air, it's the most pure and beautiful sight he's _ever_ witnessed. He could do anything, could achieve _anything_ , as long as he has Buluqiya by his side; only _he_ can make life seem more worthwhile to continue.


	2. won't you lie with me, darling

"Won't you get in trouble, Shin?" the Sindrian king hears above him, lounging comfortably on the lap his head lays. He cracks one topaz eye open, looking up to see the amused face of his companion, whose thin fingers are combing through his long, violet locks in gentle strokes.

Sinbad snorts, "For what?" and reaches out to cup his cheek, admiring the warm blush that dusts across his soft, bronze skin. "I'm the king. Who's to tell me what I can and can't do within my _own_ palace?"

"Ja'far can," Buluqiya quips even as he nuzzles into his palm, much like how a rabbit would let itself be petted, "You _do_ know that he'll be looking for you once he learns that you're not working, right?"

"It's not as if I'm neglecting my duties, I'm just taking a short break. You can't expect me to sit and go through all that paperwork, and _not_ get tired."

"While you do have a point there, I don't know if Ja'far will be so accepting of it."

"Really, Qiya. Do you need to keep mentioning other men when _I'm_ already here?"

"What men? I'm only talking about Jaf- wah!" Buluqiya was abruptly interrupted by Sinbad standing up and grasping his shoulders to pin him down on the couch. Settling in between his limber legs, he presses his forehead against his and gives him a sulk that's unbefitting for someone of his status.

"I told you, don't mention other men," grumbles Sinbad, hands traveling downwards to pinch at the other's sides, knowing that it will make him squirm (and not at _all_ so he can have an excuse to touch him). "You should be paying more attention to _me_ than them now."

Had it been any other woman he done this to, they would've turned red and stumbled over their words; or, if they were the more daring sort, would've grinned teasingly and murmured something salacious into his ear. But, since this is Buluqiya, he just lets out a chuckle as if they were kids playing around again, dainty hands coming up to resume stroking his hair. "Alright, alright, if that'll make you happy," he concedes, "I'm telling you, though, he _is_ bound to find out."

"We'll be fine. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sinbad loops his strong arms around his waist, and shifts the both of them into a position where they can lie next to each other. His face burrowed into his neck, he sighs in content, putting all of his focus into Buluqiya's soft touches and comforting scent of dates.

(...Unfortunately for the king, the moment ended up being rather short-lived. True to prediction, Ja'far managed to sniff them out and dragged him off of Buluqiya by the ear, his exasperated yells echoing across the hall as he forced him back into his office.)


	3. only the best for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's, y'all! To (tentatively) celebrate, as well as make up for my lack of updating, lol, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

"Hey, Qiya," Sinbad calls out to his friend, who rests his chin on the edge of the boat and gazes out at the open sky and ocean in awe, currently on their way to a mysterious land known as Imuchakk. Unlike him, whose work at the docks gained him extensive knowledge in seafaring, Buluqiya hasn't ever stepped outside of Parthevia—let alone Tison—before, so all of this is very much new to him. "Wanna see something?"

Magenta eyes peel away from the sharp, white cuts of the waves to regard Sinbad. "Yeah, Shin?" his head cocks to the side, umber strands falling over his shoulder, lashes fluttering in curiosity.

Sinbad pats on the space—or at least what little of it there is—in front of him, a somewhat knowing smile on his lips. "You have to come here, though, so you can look at it more closely."

Wondering what on earth could he possibly have to show him, since the princess-fiasco back in Contastia left them unable to stock up on supplies, Buluqiya scooted closer as told. He sat cross-legged, his knees barely touching Sinbad's, who still kept that grin on his face as he gently grasps his left ankle to raise his leg. He squirms a bit at the touch, feeling ticklish with how his thumb caresses the sole of his foot.

"Shin!" the brunet makes a sound between a whine and a giggle, "What're you doing?"

"I told you, I'm trying to show you something," Sinbad tries to keep his tone from tuning in to his amusement, "Ah, you have to close your eyes first, though."

"Eh? But you said-"

"I know, I know. Just humor me for a bit, yeah?"

Buluqiya quirks a brow, but decides to oblige him by letting his eyes fall shut. He could hear the soft rustle of clothes amidst the waves, before it was followed by a peculiar clink like that of jewelry. Then, something was slipped onto his foot, and he gasps at the cool, metallic sensation on his skin.

"You can open them now," said Sinbad, and once Buluqiya did so, his eyeballs practically jumped out of their sockets as he looked down at his feet. They're adorn by a pair of sandals, but _far_ were they from the ordinary kind; these were made of solid _gold_ , topped off with precious diamonds and pearls, and intricate designs of monstrous forms etched into the metal. This is something usually reserved for royalty, likely costing an _entire_ fortune to own; _how in the_ world _was he able to obtain this?_

Sinbad, in the meanwhile, was snickering at his reaction, thoroughly pleased. "So? D'you like it?" he asks, still wanting to hear an approval from his mouth, "This was among the treasures I got as a reward for clearing that dungeon back home."

"I- I don't even know what to say," Buluqiya admits, running tentative touches over the reflective surface of the diamonds with his fingertips. A great splotch of red covers his cheeks, clearly unused to receiving such a grand and luxurious gift. "It's beautiful, but... for someone like me, it's just..."

"Oh, c'mon Qiya, don't start. Of all people, it's _you_ who deserves to have nice things," _you, who outshines even the brightest star in the sky_ _—_ "If it's too much for you, though, you can always think of it as a replacement for your old sandals. At least these won't break and will last longer, right?"

"Well... I suppose..."

"Then it's settled! And admit it, they look good on you, don't they?"

Buluqiya sighs. Once Sinbad decides on something, be it for himself or others, it's hard to talk him out of it. "Whatever you say, Shin..."

Still, he can't help the appreciative smile gracing his lips, joy lighting up his face like the white glow that constantly surrounds him.


	4. voice like heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why the 4th chapter of my bnha fic is soooo hard to write, so for now, I got another update for y'all (that kinda reads more like a headcanon post, now that I think about it).

Buluqiya loves to sing, doing so as often as he can to the point of it becoming a habit. Whether it be a lullaby he remembers from his childhood or a random tune he makes up out of boredom, he'll still sing it from the bottom of his heart. Yet, ironically, he's rarely vocal about it, being much too shy and considerate to want to annoy anyone, so he's usually just humming under his breath.

The only one who ever had the pleasure of listening to the brunet at full-volume was, of course, Sinbad. It's a given, with them being childhood friends and all, so his presence has always been something of a home that comforts and makes him feel safe. More often than not does he _really_ sing around him; whether it be to entertain as he deals with the mountains of paperwork, or to soothe as he snuggles up and combs his fingers through his violet locks.

There are times where Buluqiya will dance along to his song as well, caught in a flurry of colorful silks and gold jewelry. _"Agar to ra jooyam, hadise del gooyam,"_ his voice carries his nimble limbs, swaying this way and that with a grace even flowers would be envious of. It's a soft yet high melody, one that won't sweep you up outright, but instead slowly draw you in until it encompasses your _entire_ being, and all you're left to think about is _him_ , _"Begoo kojaayee?"_

_(Not that Sinbad minds a whole lot, though; he'd make the world stop if only so they, too, could get a taste of Buluqiya's radiance for themselves.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Buluqiya's singing is called "Be Sooye To," and if I remembered correctly, it's an old (like ancient-old) Persian love song! The lyrics here are, according to translation: "If I ever find you, I will tell you the stories that weigh on my chest, tell me where are you?"


End file.
